Vampire Academy Fan Fiction
by InTheHallOfFame
Summary: Something happens between Rose and Dimitri that everyone thought impossible. Do they do the right thing? Do they continue through with their fate that has been decided for them by the court? Or do they make their own decision?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, but you're being unreasonable!" I screamed at Dimitri

"Rose, she needs other Guardians. Not just you. She's the queen now, not just your friend" he replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I started pacing the room

"I'm being reasonable. You know about the attack on Lissa and Jill" He retorted.

"Yes and I saved Lissa"

"Lissa didn't need to be saved. It was Jill that needed to be saved in the end. This is why we need more Guardians protecting everyone to do with Lissa. Not just Lissa." He said.

I could hear the exasperation starting to slowly creep into his voice.

"Well Jill is being protected now. By Sydney and Eddie!" I claimed but I could feel my argument getting weaker by the second.

"You know Sydney isn't strong enough and Eddie shouldn't have to do this by himself. Just have it as a trial run. This isn't about you. You are fully capable of protecting Lissa but just you isn't going to cut it" Dimitri said in his soft gentle voice that I loved so much.

"Fine, if don't think I'm capable of protecting Lissa, I'll go out now and protect her!" I stormed out before he could say anything else.

But before I could get out to the Courts hallways, I ran into Christian.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Nothing. I heard you and Dimitri going at it. Trouble in paradise?" he grinned.

"No! He thinks Lissa and Jill need more Guardians. I think I'm perfectly capable of doing it"

"I hate to say it but Lissa and Jill _do_ need more Guardians. Especially Jill. Maybe we should give Adrian one as well. Considering the situation between Adrian and Jill" he said thoughtfully.

"Adrian? A Guardian, are you actually serious? Wait, what situation between Adrian and Jill? They're not together are they? Because that would be utterly gross and perverted." I hope nothing was wrong.

"Wait. You don't know?" He looked at me curiously. "Rose doesn't know anything? Well, this has got to be a first" He smirked

"Christian! Stop being an immature brat and tell me what's going on between them or I'll report you to Lissa"

"Lissa already knows" he shrugged

"Lissa already knows? What is it? Tell me!" I shrieked.

"Adrian and Jill are bound" he said simply.

"What do you mean Adrian and Jill are bound?" I said nervously.

"They're bound. Like you and Lissa were"

"What are you babbling on about?"

Then it clicked into place. They were spirit bound.


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell did this happen!" I screamed at him.

"When the Court got attacked and they went for Jill. Adrian brought her back like Lissa brought you back" Christian was starting to shrink back, regretting being the one to tell me.

Unfortunately, Dimitri heard all the commotion and came running out.

"What's happening? I can hear you from in there" he said.

"Jill and Adrian are bound! Spirit bound! Like me and Lissa were!" I screamed at him

"Calm down. I already know this. Who told you?"

"You already know! Why am I the last one to find out? How did you know?" I turned onto Christian.

"Well, Lissa still tutors Adrian and vice versa for spirit when they're not busy. Can't say I'm still too happy about that. But Jill tagged along one day and she looked really depressed so I asked her about it. She completely broke down and told me about it. I went up to Adrian and smacked him one. He's still got a whopping black eye" He grinned.

"And why didn't Lissa tell me about this?" I growled.

"Why didn't Lissa tell anyone about what" Lissa's voice floated in from around the corner.

"Why didn't you tell me about Adrian and Jill?" I asked

"There was nothing to tell. They didn't want us to tell anyone" she looked really guilty.

"But Dimitri and Christian knew before me" I was starting to sound like a whining child.

"Christian asked Jill about it and Dimitri came to Guard me while you were on your break and he saw Jill crying." She said guiltily.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my words getting caught in my throat. "I thought I was your best friend"

"You are, but Jill asked me not to tell"

"Oh. And I suppose Adrian has become responsible then?" I said, knowing what Adrian was like and knew that it would be like for Jill.

"Not really. He still drinks. First day of school when Sydney and Eddie were looking after her, she turned up with the hangover from Adrian's drinking the night before and got sent back to her room" Christian butted in.

"WHAT? You're telling me, that Adrian is still getting drunk to high heaven after he knows that Jill can feel, smell and see everything Adrian is? Well, at least it's just the drinking. What about the endless Moroi women?" I asked furiously

No body dared to answer me while I was like this.

"Some one tell me. Now!" I screamed

"He's hasn't stopped that. He's still sleeping around"

That was the final thing. There was no way Adrian could go around sleeping and drinking like he was just responsible for himself. He was now responsible for a fifteen year old who have never drunk her self into oblivion and slept with endless amounts of people.

"I'm going to kill him" I said in the darkest, coldest voice I could possibly manage.

"Going to kill who?" Adrian had joined the conversation, but only caught the last sentence.

I turned around and saw the massive black eye that Christian had given him earlier. There wasn't anytime for words. I clenched my fist and swung it into his other eye. Giving him a blacker eye than the other one.

"YOU PRICK!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"What?" Adrian was whimpering into the nearest wall he could find.

"SHE IS ONLY FIFTEEN!" I lunged towards him, having nothing in mind except beating him to a pulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian was getting closer and closer but then he stopped getting closer. Some one was holding me back.

"No! Let me at him! Let me at him" I screamed at him.

"Roza" Dimitri said my name but it meant so many things to me.

I turned around and started screaming at him.

"You can't seriously let him go free. If he keeps screwing around like he always does, then she's going to have a seriously mental problem. She's only fifteen, she can't take this"

"Rose. Calm down" He was still so calm.

"No" I stared at him darkly and stormed off.

**Lissa POV**

"Let me go after her" I said, edging towards the path Rose went down.

"No. She needs to be by herself" Dimitri said.

"Well. I think she should have layed into Adrian. Serves him right" Christian said.

"Christian!" I exclaimed

"Eh? What did I do" Adrian was still confused as to why Rose went after him.

"When you brang Jill back. Rose has only just found out and she doesn't like the way you're acting. Especially when you're still sleeping around" Christian explained.

"Rose didn't know? I thought you would have told her. You know, being her bestest friend and all" Adrian gestured to me.

"Jill asked us not to tell anyone. I can understand where she coming from. It was horrible if anyone knew about our bond. People would just keep on asking questions" I recoiled at those past times.

"Look, I have to go deal with some Court stuff. Just keep me posted alright?" I directed the last question towards Dimitri.

"Will do" He nodded respectfully and set off towards Rose.

"And you. I suggest not going near Rose until she calms down and I've spoken to her" I told Adrian.

"But—" he complained.

"No. Do you want another black eye?" Knowing that he wouldn't

"Fine" he walked off; pulling out what I suspected was a hip flask.

"Ugh. This is all too much to deal with" I complained to Christian.

"Why don't we go back to the Royal bed chamber and I can take some of the stress away?" he asked suggestively.

"There is nothing more that I would love but I really do have to go and deal with some Court stuff. Don't give me that look" Christian was looking at me like a sad puppy dog.

"Fine. I'll come with you" He held out his arm which I took.


	4. Chapter 4

**A week later…**

**Rose POV.**

THWACK!

The punching bag made a sickening sound as I kicked it with all my might. I punched it over and over again, trying to get all my frustrations out. My hand was throbbing with pain from hitting the bag too hard but I didn't pay any attention. I was still so mad at what my supposed 'friends' had done to me. I was the only female guardian of my best friend, the queen, and that made me protective towards her half sister Jill. But I had screwed up and gotten Jill killed. Which made Adrian bring her back to life with spirit. I knew that Adrian had continued with his party boy ways but he didn't seem to think about the effect this would have on Jill. Deciding to for a run around the courts perimeters, I took my iPod off the stereo and plugged some earphones into them.

As Linkin Park blasted into my eardrums, I thought back to when I was at St. Vladimir's and Dimitri seemingly punished me by making me run laps. I knew that my senses we better without music pounding into pore of my body but I was under so much stress and worry. I saw the gym up ahead and sprinted the rest of the way. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I sat for my stretch down. Unaware that someone was creeping up on me. I stood up and someone grabbed my shoulder.

After shock coursed through my body for a split second, my instincts took over and I rolled my assailant over my shoulder.

"Oh shit!" I had just swung Christian over my shoulder.

"Ohhhhhh" he groaned

"What the hell were you doing?" Lissa was going to kill me.

"Coming to talk to you, not get attacked by" he complained as he got up.

"Well, you know not to sneak up on a Guardian"

"Well, Guardians are supposed to know their surrounding. And plus, I called out your name but you didn't reply"

I pointed to my earphones as I turned my iPod off.

"Look, what do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to have a heart felt talk with him.

"Lissa wants to talk to you" he said simply.

"That's all?"

"Yep" he shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go now"

"Don't you wanna shower?" he gave me a weird look

"Nope. After all, the queen is waiting" I said sarcastically.

I gave an inward laugh as I heard him shudder behind me.

I knocked on Lissa's bed quarters.  
>"Come in!" she shouted.<p>

I took a big breath and opened the door and entered. I held my head up high but my jaw dropped as I saw both Lissa and Dimitri sitting on her bed, talking softly.

"What the bloody hell?" There was no way this could be happening; Dimitri wouldn't do this would he?

"Rose! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" exclaimed Lissa.

"Sure it isn't. I give you's the silent treatment for a week and you both get off with each other" My heart was slowly starting to break.

"No! We were talking about you." Lissa was starting to get in a fluster.

"Oh, you were talking about how to break the news to me were you? That's just great" Tears were starting to well up but I refused to let them flow.

"No. We were talking about how to get you to talk to us again. There is no way we would get together. I'm with Christian, which who I love. We realise that we were wrong to keep the Adrian and Jill thing from you. You needed to know the whole thing. We told you everything a week ago and now we want to apologise"

"Thanks. I mean it. Just next time, don't do it again. Anyway, since your both here, there's something I need to tell you guys. Since I'd need to tell you both anyway." My heart was starting to speed up. It was now or never.

"Rose, what is it?" Dimitri had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Well I don't know how it happened since it's like impossible. Like really impossible. I don't think there is any other case of it happening." I was starting to ramble.

"Rose. Just tell us? We'll get through it" Dimitri was really starting to get concerned.

"I'm..." I trailed off, really starting to rethink my decision to tell them together.

"You're what?" Dimitri was starting to get suspicious.

"I'm… well, I'm pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Lissa's jaw dropped.

"What?" Dimitri asked as the same time as Lissa.

"I'm pregnant. I'm positive; I took the test and missed my monthlies"

"But how can this happen; we're two dhampirs. It's not possible" Dimitri was getting lines on his face.

"I don't know how it happened; well I know _how_ it happened, but I don't know how it happened. I don't know anymore than you guys" I started wringing my hands

"There has to be a simple explanation. Two dhampirs can't have children. It's impossible. Unless…." Lissa trailed off.

"Unless what?" This was confusing me

Dimitri and Lissa looked at each other; then they both looked at me.

"Rose, how could you? After what both you and Dimitri have been through; you should know better" Lissa chastised me.

"Dimitri what is she on about?" Dimitri looked crestfallen.

"Rose, there is no point covering it any longer. You cheated on me. That's all there is too it." This was new.

"Cheating? Cheating? You think I cheated on you? Why the hell would I do that? I love you" This was screwed up.  
>"If you love me, tell me why you cheated on me then" Dimitri was speaking loud, but I could hear the betrayal and devastation flooding his voice.<p>

"I didn't cheat on you! This is insane! Both of you! Okay then, if I cheated on you, who was it with then? Huh? Can't have been Adrian, I hate his guts. Can't have been Christian, he repulses me. Can't have been Eddie, he's in Palm Springs with Jill. I'm not close to any other guys. I know, it must have been Mason!" I was insulted that they would have thought that I cheated on my soul mate.

"Don't do this Rose, just please tell me" Dimitri was nearing tears.

"I didn't. Cheat. On. You. How many times do I have to tell you?" I screamed

"Just tell me!" Dimitri screamed.

Then he did something I never in my worst nightmare thought he would do; he slapped me.

"SMACK!" His hand made a thickening sound as it connected with my cheek.

I heard Lissa gasp as I stumbled back.

"Rose…" Dimitri faltered.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to deal with it. I'll be in my room. Don't expect an invitation to come in; either of you" My voice was soft and quiet. I looked at Dimitri who looked destroyed and confused, I looked at Lissa who was holding her hands to her mouth and tears rolling silently down her cheeks. I calmly walked to the door, holding in my tears which were threatening to burst out. I jumped as someone spoke to me.

"Guardian Hathaway. Are you all right?" It was a no-name guardian at the court

"Yeah, I'm all right. You don't need to worry, Guardian Belikov is in there" I gave him a tight smile and walked away.

It took all my might to get to my room without bursting into tears. I swung my door open and flopped onto my bed. After holding it in for so long, I let all my tears fall down onto my face. I felt weak and useless as I cried for everything in my life, the pregnancy, the accusations, my mother, my father, everything. After was seemed like forever, my tears subsided and I managed to get back to normal looking. I was decided whether or not to go out when I heard a knock at the door.

I cautiously opened the door to find a sorry looking Lissa standing there.

"Lissa" I said shortly.

"Rose look. I'm really really really sorry about what I accused you of. I should have known that you would have never cheated on him" Lissa was struggling to try and keep a straight face

"Well you should have thought of that an hour ago when you accused me" I said sarcastically.

"What else is there to think? Two dhampirs can't get pregnant and then you show up pregnant? It is kind of suspicious"

"You think that you can trust me. I would never cheat on Dimitri. It hurts that both of you would think that" Lissa was getting close to tears again.

"We're both sorry. We really are" Lissa was nearly begging for forgiveness at this point

"Whatever. Look, it's my shift to guard you. I'll get ready, you can go relieve Dimitri" I started to walk back inside

"Rose!" I turned back to face her

"I really am sorry" I shut the door softly on her

"So am I" I muttered


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly woke to the sound of a baby crying

"Ugh, not now" I whined

The crying was slowly getting louder and louder. I decided to get and walk over to the crib. I peeked over the edge and my heart sped up as my eyes found nothing but blankets.

"Wh…what?' I stammered

I spun my head around the room, frantically searching for…. I didn't know what I was searching for. My eyes found a six year old version of me, but it was some how different. She had Dimitri's soft, caring eyes.

"You know it can't be true" she said in a flat monotone voice

"What?" what was she?

"That daddy isn't my real daddy"

"Dimitri? He has to be, there's no one else" Not her too

"There was that time where you and Adrian got drunk." She said smugly

"No, that's impossible. Nothing happened"

"That's not completely true. You had a kiss and after all, you didn't remember everything that you did."

"I'm pretty sure we both would remember that" I countered

"Well who else could it be. Two dhampirs can't have children so Aunty Lissa and daddy must be right. You did cheat on him." She started laughing as she skipped away.

Everything came rushing back as the ceiling came into view. I sat up with the sheets tangled around me. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead.

"Just a dream" I muttered to myself.

I looked down at my stomach. I tenderly touched it, hardly believing that there was a living, breathing, well maybe not breathing, growing human inside of me. I felt the tears well up again but I forced them down, not wanting to give in to them again. I slowly got up and headed to the shower. I heard a soft knock on the door. I padded over to it and opened it. There stood Lissa, clean and pristine as she usually was.

"Lissa? What are you doing here? It's 6 in the morning" I asked, rubbing my eyes

"I just… I just wanted to apologize again for yesterday. Dimitri and I should have never assumed what we did. I just can't walk around and pretend what I said was rational. It's killing me inside and I need to know if you'll forgive me?" she blurted out.

"I don't know if I can. What you assumed was bad, Lissa. I can't believe that you would actually do that. Whatever, look I have to shower and eat something. I'll be down there with you in an hour." Lissa tried to say something again but for the second time in two days, I shut the door in her face.

**Sorry for the late and short chapter but I haven't been able to get to a computer. I will have absolutely no access to a computer from the 16 to 22 of October but during then I will try to write down chapters and post them ASAP. **

**BTW, thanks for your reviews and suggestions. They are taken into account and probs might use them to some extent.**


	7. Chapter 7

For days afterwards, that dream haunted me. Had I slept with Adrian? Or was my subconscious making up theories that somehow made more sense. I was sitting on my bed, staring at a picture of me, Dimitri and Lissa. The two people I loved more than life itself. But not at the moment. The serious accusations they had made were still looming over my head like a pendulum about to drop. Was it dangerously close to my head, about to drop, as the accusations were close to a truth that something had happened between Adrian and myself?

"Enough of this" I spoke to myself as I buried my head in my hands.

The burning desire to know the truth was gnawing at me but Adrian was still hesitant toward me. I wasn't about to apologize for what I had done but I needed to know the truth about that night. I uhm'd and ah'd over the decision but my desire won out. I got up out of my bed of self pity and strode over towards Adrian's quarters.

I took a couple of deep breaths before knocking three times.

"Come in!" I heard a voice yell from beyond.

I grasped the doorknob and forced my feet to carry my trembling body into the room. Adrian walked out the bathroom and stopped abruptly when he saw that it was me.

"Rosemarie" he said, the annoyance running deep in his voice

"Rose. You know I don't like Rosemarie" I said

"Well, I don't like you at the moment so just deal with it" he said with a sneer.

I looked at his eyes. It had been two weeks since I hit him. The black eye that Christian gave him was a pale yellow but the one I gave him was still a deep purple, like it was fresh.

"I need to know what happened between us" I blurted

"You punched me" he said dumbly.

"No, not that. That night we got a bit drunk and accidently kissed. Did anything happen?" I asked nervously, torn between wanting to know the truth but wanting so bad to walk away and live obliviously.

"We got drunk and kissed" he said slowly, like talking to small child.

"I know that, but did anything else happen? Besides that, like involving a bed?" I asked, my voice getting higher when I said 'bed'.

"There was a bed involved" he mentioned thoughtfully.

"Oh God" I could feel the bile rising up from my stomach

"Wait, you think that we slept together? No! You fell asleep on my bed and that's it. Dimitri came in and carried you back to your room. Can't say he was too impressed about the kiss but he didn't get too angry about it. Why on Earth would you think that we slept together?" he had a look of confusion

"Wait, you don't know?" This sparked my confusion.

Surely Lissa or at least Dimitri would have confronted him?

"Know what?" This piqued his interest.

"Nothing" I claimed and quickly walked out of the room, leaving Adrian in a state of confusion and disorientation.

I calmed by breathing as I considered my situation. I was relieved that Adrian and my self had not made it to the bed but also confused as I could remember every day leading up to my discovery and had not been taken advantage of by anyone except Dimitri. What did this mean? Somehow, had two dhampirs conceived a child? Achieved the impossible, something that out kind had been taught to believe for as long as two dhampirs had been together? I was heading around a corner when I walked into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" The stranger looked up, it was Dimitri

"That's okay" I said with a stony face.

"Rose, we need to talk" he said

"I think you've expressed your feelings perfectly" I said shortly

"I want to talk to you properly. Apologize properly and talk about our future"

"What future?" I spat "As far as I'm concerned, we're over. You've knocked me up but don't quite know how, accused me of cheating and hit me. If those last two don't end a relationship, I don't know what does."

"It was a rash assumption and I apologize profusely. And for striking you. That is something a man should never do his woman, no matter the reason." His voice was dripping with regret.

"Well you did and it was based on accusations and assumptions. I'm sorry but I can't accept your apology. Not yet" My voice was low but had all the warmth of an ice cold drink.

I walked off leaving Dimitri with his head hung and his tail between his legs. I closed the door to my bedroom and put my head against the door. I bit back tears. Was it really over between Dimitri and me? After everything we had been through, did it really come down to this? I walked over to my bed but found a note left on it scribbled in black marker.

I HAVE DESTROYED YOUR LIFE AS MINE HAS BEEN DESTROYED

"What the?" I muttered.

I had a sinking feeling that whoever this note was somehow responsible for the mess I was currently in.


	8. Chapter 8

That night I had the dream again. But instead of waking up, I dreamt it over and over again. Before I woke up, someone flashed in and out of my peripheral vision before I could turn my head and see who it was. But they looked very familiar, like I'd seen them before. I couldn't quite place them but they were familiar. Like you've heard a song but quite can't name it. All day, the face would pop up but as soon as I would concentrate on them, their face would be gone. Lissa had to run some errands out in town, so Dimitri and I had to with her. I insisted walking behind them both but Lissa demanded that I walk with her.

"We need to talk. We haven't talked in ages" she complained

"I'm not paid to talk; I'm paid to guard" I said stiffly

"Well I'm saying we need to talk. Dimitri and Tom can guard" Tom was another of her endless guardians ready to throw their lives away so that the queen could live.

"Fine" I said stiffly.

We were at lunch when she started the real talking.

"So, Rose, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine" I said, taking a bite out of my salad.

"Don't give me that. You are not fine. You haven't talked to any of us in a solid month. Dimitri is a wreck. He is beating himself up over what he did and I can't stand the silence. Why are you doing this? And don't give me a one word answer" She warned

"You want to know how I'm doing? I'm pregnant but nobody knows how. I've been to oracles, sooth-sayers, prophets and every other type of magical psychic. They don't know. My eye is still tender from when Dimitri hit me and I'm not about to forgive him for that. He should have known better, especially after what his mother went through. Both of you accused me of cheating. I still can't believe that you actually did that, after you, of all people, know what Dimitri and I have gone through. Especially him. You both know I love him with every fibre of my body. But I'm not so sure now. I don't know if I can stand you guys anymore. And to top it all off, my mind is going retarded and I'm having some kind of wacky dream" I threw down my fork. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Rose, you know we both apologize. It's killing me that I even thought that and it's killing Dimitri even more. He's got twice the guilt and he's confused. We all are confused. Look, have you been to a Moroi doctor?" she asked.

"No" I said sheepishly"

"Well after we leave town today we can go there. I'm still your best friend and I still care"

"Fine" I resolved.

We were in the waiting room of the Courts medical centre when flashes of images came to me. They were slightly blurred but clear enough to see what they were

"Agh" I yelled as I slid off the chair

"Rose!" Lissa yelled.

As expected, Dimitri was already by my side, brushing the hair off my face.

"I'm fine" I muttered

"Rose, what was that?" Dimitri asked.

"It was nothing" I hoped it was nothing

"That didn't look like nothing" Dimitri had the utmost look of concern on his face.

"Rose" Lissa had a look on her face that said we weren't going anywhere until I told them what happened.

"All it was was flashes of images. They don't even mean anything" I shrugged.

"What where they?" Lissa asked

"Uh, spokes, a basement, then pictures of me, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Mason. See, it means nothing"

"It has to mean something" Lissa looked at me then at Dimitri

"What do you think?" She asked Dimitri

"I've never heard of anything like this" he said softly, as if he was in thought

"What?" I asked "What are you thinking?"

All trace of the look disappeared from his face.

"Nothing. Did you want some aspirin and water?" he asked

"No thanks" I said warily.

Things were getting awkward between the three of us when the doctor called my name.

"So, Rosemarie, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Rose. And I'm pregnant "I said simply.

"So why did you come to me? Unless you want an abortion" her voice trailed off.

"No! It's not that, it's more of a 'how did I get pregnant scenario?'" This was getting awkward.

"How? Rose, you look like you should know this sort of stuff" Now the doctor looked awkward.

"I know _how_ I got pregnant. But the thing is, I've only had sex with one guy. And he's sort of, kind of, maybe, sitting next to me."

"Him?" she pointed at Dimitri

I nodded

"But he's a dhampir" she said slowly

"I know"

"Rose, have you cheated on him?" she asked

I briefly thought back to my dream.

"No. Why does everybody think that?" I said in an exasperated voice

"Well, it's kind of impossible for two dhampirs to have children together naturally" she commented.

"Well obviously it isn't possible" I said back

"Look, I can take a sample of the foetus and his DNA and get back to you in a couple of days about the paternity test" she suggested.

"Yes. So that way everybody can see that I didn't cheat"

We were walking back an hour later when I had another flash. Dimitri managed to keep me from falling to the floor.

"What did you see this time?" Lissa asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"The 'Welcome to Washington D.C.' sign" I said with confusion.

I looked over at Dimitri and he had that look on his face again, the one that said he was thinking.

"What?" I asked him

Again, he said "Nothing". But this time, the look didn't disappear from his face.

All through the rest of the walk back, Dimitri was frowning, as if he was trying to figure out a complex math problem.

I was about to turn off to go to my bedroom when Dimitri pulled me aside.

"Rose, we need to talk" he said, with his serious Guardian voice.

"No. I don't feel like talking" I said, pulling my arm out of his grip.

"You need to hear this. It's about flashes. I know what they're about" he said gravely.

"What? Is that what you were thinking about when we were walking back?" I was nervous

"Yes. I don't think you're going to like this. It's about something that happened to you, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Mason" he said, his voice low and gravelly.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened to me and the others. Nothing can happen to Mason, he's dead" Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait, you don't mean?" I asked

"Yes. Rose, I think this is about what happened in Spokane."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had exams and it was so hectic and crazy. Thanks your guys support. And ideas are welcome as well, don't be shy! Hope you guys are enjoying :) **

"Why would Spokane be coming back to me? That happened ages ago!" My breathing was becoming borderline hysterical. Spokane was not something I wanted to revisit. Not with Mason's anniversary coming up.

"I'm not sure. Can you think of anyone trailing you lately?" Even though I was giving him the cold shoulder, Dimitri would never give up on me.

"No. Why would anyone do that? I have no enemies. Except Strigoi" I was pacing back and forward, wringing my hands.

"So no faces have seemed familiar to you lately? Like you had seen them before?" Oh no, it was like he was reading my dreams.

"What? No, of course not" I didn't want to tell him that a familiar face had recently kept popping up, that would only make it worse.

"Hmm, that would make more sense" Dimitri had that look on his face again.

How could I do this to him? I was keeping a valuable piece of information from him that could potentially solve this mystery of sorts. It tore my heart but I had to figure it out for myself before anyone else could know. Things were about to get weird between us now that our relationship was on the rocks so I decided to get out of there.

"Look, I've gotta go. It's my shift to guard Lissa" I pointed to behind me, starting to walk away.

"Rose, we have to talk. Lissa can wait" His face was set in determination. God he was hot.

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about?" if I was going to do this, I was going to do it in true Rose style.

"What's happened between us, I would like to apologise. I am sincerely sorry. I should have trusted you and not jumped to conclusions. It's not like me, but you have to understand where I am coming from. You tell me that you are pregnant but two dhampirs can't get pregnant. It's suspicious enough as it is and then I think back to when I carried you drunk out of Adrian's room, around the time that a conception would have happened. It's only natural to think that" He had a devastated look on his face but I had to stand by my values.

"Well, if you truly had believed me, you wouldn't have thought that and asked me, like you should have. I don't have to stand for this crap and I'm not going to. You can go take a long walk off a short pier. I don't think there's much between us anymore. What you did was unforgivable and I'm still having a hard time believing that we could ever patch things up between us" I wanted to break down and cry but I wasn't going to let my voice break, no matter how hard it was trying to.

Dimitri looked crushed and exactly like he was just after Lissa turned him back. Except this time, it wasn't him who was doing the pushing away, it was me.

"Roza, don't do this. I'm begging you" Dimitri begged me, he also looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I have to" Dimitri's lip was trembling and the first I had ever seen, a tear rolled down his face. What was I doing? Was this the right thing to do? Did I really have the courage to do this?

He bowed his head towards the ground, like a chastised dog and muttered something in Russian. He looked back up at me and I saw more tears roll down his face. God, this was the single hardest thing I had ever done in my life.

"Please, Roza, please. I am begging you. Do not do this; we can fix this, please." I could hear his voice breaking, like a child about to sob.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" I looked him in the eyes one last time and pulled my hand from his.  
>Our eyes were the last to tear apart as I walked away. The last I saw of him was him kneeling on the ground, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.<p>

I turned my head around and started walking away. As I walked toward Lissa, a tear rolled down my face.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I felt as though I had to end it on that note. Not to fear though! I'm starting to write the next chapter as soon as this one is posted!**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Lissa saw me, she could tell that something was wrong. She didn't need a bond. Even though she was on official court business, she wanted more than anything to pull me away from this all and sit down in a quiet corner. I tried to enter the room like a guardian, blank face and slightly bored stance but there was no fooling her, she was my best friend and had been since we were kids.

"Guardian Hathaway reporting for duty" I said to her

She respectfully nodded to me; she couldn't be friendly yet as she was in the middle of council business.

For the next hour and a half, I heard things without hearing and saw things but didn't see them. My main goal was to try and not replay the scene that had gone down between Dimitri and me. After hall that we had been through, did it really come down to this? A pregnancy. It was almost comical. The thing that could never supposedly happen between us was the thing to tear us apart. Was abortion the way to go? Give it up for adoption? Drop it off at St Vlad's like my mother did? I needed Dimitri's guidance but I didn't want to go back there. Not for a while. I was deep in thought when Lissa's face appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked; her hands on her hips.

As far as she was concerned, we were besties again but I was still tender towards her.

"Nothing" Fortunately, my voice didn't betray.

"Don't say 'nothing'. I can see it your eyes."

Unfortunately, my eyes did. I looked away.

"Rose, what's wrong?" she asked; more softly this time.

"It's… its Dimitri. I ended things between us" I said, almost a whisper.

"Oh no, Rose, why?"

"I don't think things between us could have been patched up" I shrugged.

"Come on. We're leaving here right now" Was she dragging me to him

"No, Liss, I need to guard you" I said, digging my heels into the floor.

"No, not right now. I'm relieving you of your guardian duties for today and I'm taking up best friend duty and we are going to my room and eating chocolate and ice cream and watching badly scripted romance movies" she said with a sad smile.

I cracked a small smile and she took that as submission and took me by my hand and led me to her room.

Three hours, 4 litres of vanilla ice cream and a kilo of chocolate later, my broken heart wasn't healed but at the moment, it had a band-aid over it. I looked over at Lissa.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I asked her. I tried to keep my face blank as tears were about to make a re-appearance

"Because the hearts involved and when the hearts involved, things get messy"

"You sound like Dimitri" I scoffed "He is always giving me those life lesson things. It's like he's got an encyclopedia of them up in his head. Zen crap this, Zen crap that."

"Well, they are useful. I'm starting to think I'm starting to get one. Being queen is confusing. Half the time I don't even know what I'm saying to people." She rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha. Well you're the one who accepted the nomination and passed all the tests." I joked

"It was your idea in the first place. This is all your fault" She pouted but I knew she loved being queen. "And also because of you, Jailbait is now my sister"

"That's because of your dad and Jailbait's mother. Not you." I snorted.

"Rose! That's gross. I don't want to think about my father and Emily Mastrano together. Ewww" She shuddered. Lissa had finally gotten over the fact that her dad had cheated on her mother.

"We should go. I have to talk to my mother. She's coming today to talk to me and I have no idea why" I groaned.

Five minutes later we were out the front of the Court. I saw a car pull up and my darling mother stepped out of it like she was royalty. Her fiery red hair was still long and even though she was shorter than me, her spirit seemed to make up for her height. And she could throw a hell of a punch.

"Rose" she nodded at me with formality but I could see the smile in her eyes.

To my disgust, my long separated parents had decided to reunite around the time Lissa had been crowned. Whenever they were in the same room together, they seemed to get extremely soppy. Hands all over each other, kissing frequently and giggling; lots of giggling.

"Mum" I nodded back, hoping my face was as equally formal and not have evidence that I had been crying for the last three hours.

"Shall we go inside?" she offered.

"Sure. Lead the way"

We were sat in Lissa's living room of her quarters when I noticed my mother was twitchy. Guardians weren't meant to be twitchy let along the great Janine Hathaway.

"Mum? Are you alright? You seem kind of nervous" I asked.

"What? No, I'm fine. Look, Rose, I need to tell you something that might possibly shock you" she said, looking into my eyes nervously.

I had no idea on what she was about to tell me, was she going to become a guardian in some foreign country? Getting married to my father? Pregnant?

"Um okay. And I sort have something to tell you to." I said

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Now she was in protective mode.

"Yeah, it's fine. You go first" I offered.

"Well, you know how your father and I have gotten back together?" I nodded. Now she was making _me_ nervous. "Recently, well, I…. we, discovered that I am pregnant again."

She had stunned me into one of those rare 'Rose is speechless' scenarios.

"Pregnant?" I stated.

"Yes"

"Again?" I was confused at this part. Was she pregnant before and had an abortion?

"Yes. You were my first and now I'm pregnant. Again" she explained.

"Okay. But aren't you a little old to behaving kids?" I asked.

She flushed at this. Clearly I'd touched a sore spot.

"I'll take it to St. Vladimir's like I did with you" she shrugged.

"And look how well I turned out. I fell in love with someone I wasn't supposed to, I dropped out countless time, died twice" I counted all this on my fingers.

"Technically you did all things yes but you also graduated with the highest marks in the class" she offered.

"Because of my anger from you ditching me. Mum, if you have this child, you can't desert it like you did with me. You'll need to visit more. But since we're on the subject, I'm also pregnant" I blurted.

"Wh…what?" she stumbled

"I don't know how. I mean, I know how but it was with Dimitri. I swear I didn't cheat on him so don't say anything. The doctor at the court took a paternity test with the baby and Dimitri's DNA and it'll come back tomorrow"

"Rose, you're only 19. You can't have this child" she said seriously

"Why? You weren't much older than me when you had me. Besides, it'll be the first of its kind. The child of two dhampirs"

"Yes and as you so obviously pointed out, look how you ended up" she joked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"We should head off. The cemetery will be closing soon" she stood up.

Today was the anniversary of Mason's death. I couldn't believe that it had been two years since Mason had been gone and that I'd fought and killed my first two Strigoi. They'd put up a fight but Isaiah—

"That's it!" I yelled out, almost laughing

My mum had stopped midway, immediately switching to her senses.

"What? What's it?" she asked

"The face." She looked confused.

"Rose, what face?"

"When I was at the medical clinic this morning, I had these flashes of images that lead to Dimitri thinking about what had happened in Spokane. And I've also been having this recurring dream, I suppose and last night before I woke up, a face popped up that hadn't been there previously. It's only been now that I've been able to recognize the face. And that's why I thought of his face is because it's Mason's anniversary. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!" I exclaimed. Because I was rushing the words out, I probably sounded hysterical.

"Rose what are you going on about? Whose face have you been seeing?" Lines of worry for me were spreading over her face.

"Isaiah. The Strigoi who killed Mason"

Shock made her eyes go wide.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! This, unfortunately is not a chapter.

Firstly I want to thank you for reading my fan fiction! Your suggestions are helpful. I am here explaining why I haven't updated in ages. I don't know if you guys know this but I live in Australia and at the moment it's the summer holidays. I also have a part time job and they know that I have holidays so they have put me on for extra shifts, which is annoying. Also for the last two weeks or so the weather has been thunderstorms and lighting so we've had to shut down the computer incase the hard drive gets fried and we lose all our information. I'm trying the best I can to write the next chapter down but at the moment it's hard to find time. I'm really sorry . I wish I had more time in the day. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter/s up. And a warning:im not going to be able to post chapters from the 27th to the 4/5th January as I am going camping with the family. I'll keep you guys in mind and incase I don't update before then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 11

"What? Where? I thought you killed him" My so-called mother was looking around stupidly.

"No, the face I saw in my dream. It looks like Isaiah. Well, sort of. It's like his face has been remoulded into the same but different. Almost like Andre looked like Eric but he also looked like himself. Maybe they could be brothers or cousins or some sort of relatives" I was talking more to myself than my mother.

"Rose. Why would you be seeing him?"

"I don't know. But I got a note yesterday saying something about my life being destroyed because I had destroyed someone else's life. But why would a relative of Isaiah's be sending it? And why now? Years after I've killed Isaiah. I need to go, I'm sorry" I ran towards Dmitri's room. He was the only one that could solve this.

Before I knew it, my feet had taken me right up to Dimitri's current room. We were sharing one before we… you know. It felt weird to be away from him but I think we needed the space. I took several calming breaths before I raised my hand. I suddenly froze with fear. What if he shouted at me? What if he had a look on his face so sad it destroyed me? What if he hit me again? I decided I needed to push through whatever my feelings were to figure out who or what was after me. I unfroze my hand and knocked three times quietly. Half hoping that he wouldn't hear me, half hoping that his super hearing would kick in and I could get help. Of course this was Dimitri we were talking about so he opened the door a second after I finished knocking. What I saw etched on his face was way worse than anything I feared. He looked absolutely destroyed, wrecked and emotionally broken down. But as soon as he recognized that it was me. His face slightly brightened up, like there was a light in a dark place.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Hi" he said as equally as awkward.

"Can I come in?" I asked, inching towards the doorframe.

"Sure. Yeah, come on in." He stood aside like the gentleman that he was. I could see that he was not living it up. The bed wasn't made, the dishes weren't done and I could smell something funky. He was sure taking this hard.

"I want you to know that I'm here to talk to you. Not because of what happened between us but because I think I figured out what the flashes mean." I could see the depression slowly sinking in.

"But I think we need to talk about what happened between us" I could see that I was breaking his heart all over again.

"Well I don't. So let's move on, okay? You know those flashes I had? The ones about Spokane? Well I've been having this recurring dream and the last one I had had face in it. A face that looked familiar but I couldn't face it until a couple of minutes ago. It looks Isaiah, the strigoi that killed Mason. But it doesn't. Like it could be his brother or cousin. Do you know if Isaiah had a brother or cousin that was turned Strigoi?"

"Woah, slow down. What dream were you having?" Oh crap.

"It doesn't matter. Can you answer my question?"

"Rose, it matters. I need to know everything." Shit, he was getting clingy.

"No you don't need to know everything. You and I aren't together anymore. You don't need to know those things about me. I knew I shouldn't have come" I sighed.

"No, stay. Please. I can help"

"Fine. But any talk about us, and I'm outta here" I knew I was being a heartless bitch but what other option was there? Be a sobbing wreck and watch romance movies while scoffing my face with junk food?

He nodded like a bobble head on crack.

Four hours later we had managed to gain some semblance of information of Isaiah's _very_ long life.

"Wow this guy had a lot of enemies" I muttered.

"Yeah" he agreed.

We were going through some news articles around the 1400's when Dimitri called out my name.

"Rose. Listen to this"

**(Authors Note: I realise that Isaiah was probably a lot older than this and that they didn't probably have newspaper back nor definitely did not have photography then but I have to do a little bit of tweaking to history here to make this fanfic work)**

"What?"

"'January 26 1483. Local sheriff, Isaiah Collins, was reported missing by his wife, Michelle. Collins was supposed to return to his wife at home just after dusk but did not return home. Collins has been missing for just over two days. In another note, Collins younger brother, John, has also been missing since last night.' And they have pictures as well. Do they look familiar?" He delicately flipped the paper around.

At first, I only saw Isaiah's face. It looked the same as it had the day I killed him. Except for the eyes. I could tell from the black and white picture that his eyes would have been blue. I looked over at the other picture. My heart started beating faster; my breathing becoming laboured.

"That's him. That's the guy from my dream" I whispered.

"You were right. It was his brother. I think that we can deduce from this that Isaiah turned his brother the night after he was turned."

"Really? No shit. I'm glad we have you on the case. I would have never guessed that if you weren't here" My sarcasm wasn't needed at this point but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just tired." I must be tired if I was apologizing.

"It's fine. But why would you be seeing John if he was Strigoi? What's he got to do with this?" Dimitri slapped his hands down.

"Maybe we can see if we can find anything on Michelle. The woman that used to be Isaiah's wife. There might be something worth there, right?" It was worth a shot.

Half an hour I was ready to give up.  
>"I give up. There's nothing here" I threw down the papers I was holding.<p>

"We found stuff on Isaiah. We'll find stuff on Michelle"

"Yeah, but she wasn't turned into a Strigoi. And I literally mean there's nothing on here. Besides that mention, there's only one other mention and that's a birth like two months after Isaiah went 'missing'. That's it. There's not even a death certificate or something. Like anything."

"Maybe she never died." Dimitri said slowly.

"What? Everyone dies"

"You said there's no mention of her after the birth. Maybe she disappeared."

"What are you on about?"

"There's a mention of the kids death right?" Dimitri was getting excited.

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you get it? Maybe there's no mention of her because there was nothing to mention"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe she disappeared too"

"Disappeared? What you mean Isaiah and John. But they didn't-. Oh, you mean maybe Isaiah and John turned her"

"Yes. You said it yourself; there was no mention of her past the birth."

"But why am I seeing John then? Is a sign that he's going to kill me? Then am I not seeing both? Wouldn't Michelle be as equally as pissed off for me killing him? And another question; why is this happening now? And not several years ago when I first killed Isaiah. This makes no sense" I groaned.

I dropped my head in my hands and tried to organize my mess of a life. I decided to try and get Lissa's approach. I lifted my head and saw that Dimitri was looking at me with a longing in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing" he looked away, but he wasn't ashamed.

"I should go talk to Lissa about this, see if she can make some sense of this. Maybe we should divide up the information." I looked up at him. Again, he was looking at me; studying me.

Suddenly, as if both overtaken by passion, we leapt forward and into each other arms. Our lips collided ferociously. We kissed as if we were going to die any second. Heat was spreading throughout my body. I hadn't felt this alive since I was last in Dimitri's arms. Without leaving each other's embrace, we stood up and I tugged off Dimitri's shirt. Well, maybe tore or ripped was a better word for it. We stumbled back to the bed, our lips still locked. Dimitri tugged at the edges of my shirt and I obediently lifted my arms. He threw my shirt into the corner of the room. It was only when he was unbuttoning my jeans that I finally come to any sort of sense. What was I doing? We were supposed to be broken up.  
>"Dimitri, stop" I said.<p>

Because of who he was, he stopped immediately.

"We can't" I said, standing up and looking around for my shirt.

"Why not? We are two people who love each other"

"We are supposed to be broken up!" Tears were threatening to make an appearance at this point.

I located my shirt and shoved it back on. Without looking back or saying anything, I ran out the room leaving Dimitri shirtless, confused and an emotional wreck.

**Oooo! What's going to happen next? Nobody knows except I! I wanna know what you guys think should happen next. Will Rose give in? Will they get back together or will they split forever? **


	13. Chapter 12

Everything was a blur as I ran. What had I done? Dimitri and I had barely been broken up when if by taken over by something, come together again, only for me to pull away. Was this a sign that we _were_ meant to be together? Even though the unthinkable and impossible had come between us. I had thought that once we were together finally that everything would be okay; that nothing would come between us. I guess not. I didn't want to go back to my room where I was sure Dimitri had run to in anticipation for me. I slowed my pace as I was getting weird looks running through a place that was slow and laid back. I stopped at an outside pavilion and sat down. I could feel everything bubbling to the surface. I refused to cry again over Dimitri. I needed to get on with my life.

"What's got you in such a mess?" I looked up. My heart sunk, I couldn't deal with him.

"Adrian, just leave me alone"

"Rose, even though you broke my heart and nearly broke my eye, I still care about you. I'm still mad at you though for punching me. Do you know how many girls have turned me down since I got this?" he pointed to his eye.

"That just proved that women love you for your looks and not your awesome personality"

"I'm completely fine with leaning on my looks" he shrugged.

I cracked a smile. The first one in days.

"There it is, that devastating smile"

"What are you doing here Adrian?"

"I was just taking my morning walk when you ran past. So I decided to follow"

"You ran to catch up to me?"

"No, of course not. You slowed up so I followed you. What's happened to you lately? You show up at my room, demanding to know if we slept together, accuse me of not knowing something and run off before I even know what it is. And then now, you're sitting here with your head in your hands as if the world is about to fall apart"

"You seriously don't know?"

"No" I looked into his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, it's true. And before you say anything, I didn't cheat on Dimitri"

"That's why you came up to my room?"

"Yeah, I thought that maybe something had gone down. And maybe a rational explanation to it"

"But we didn't. Maybe someone else?" he trailed off.

"Why does everyone think that I cheated on Dimitri?"

"Because it's kinda impossible for two dhampirs to have children"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well you must have defied everything. Typical Rose" he chuckled.

"Shut up. You're not the one who's going through this"

"Well why aren't you with your baby daddy then trying to figure this out?"

"We aren't together anymore"

"Wow, this is surprising. Did the super couple have a fight?"  
>"Something like that. He accused me of cheating and then hit me"<p>

"Really? I'm shocked. Normally he treats you like a queen. Or in Christian's case, treats you like a Lissa"

I was about to answer him back but my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

"Rose, you need to come down to the medical centre" It was Lissa.

"Why? Something wrong? You're not pregnant are you? Why is everyone getting pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. And who is everybody? Anyway, you need to get down here because the results for the paternity test is in"

"Why did they ring you?"

"Because I put my number down instead of yours"

"What did you do that for? It's my baby and test"

"Just get down here" and she hung up before I could say anything else

Fifteen minutes later, I walked into the medical centre to find Lissa sitting there. And Dimitri.

"Oh hell no" I said and started to walk out.

"Rose!" Lissa sprung up from her seat and grabbed my hand. A bold move against a guardian.

"No. Not if he's here"

"This is just as much as his test as it is yours"

"I don't even see why there was a test in the first place" I reasoned.

"Just sit down"

"Fine" I sat down in the furthest point from Dimitri, not because I didn't like him; but because of the conflicting feelings I had for him. I didn't want a repeat of earlier.

I looked down at the coffee table filled with magazines. Several _Doctors of Today_ with articles telling about upcoming doctors that show promise. Different human magazines that promised to tell about the latest dieting craze that celebrities were going through, (where did they even get these?) and a first aid pamphlet. I flicked through the human magazines to find nothing remotely interesting. I did manage to find a pen and correct a self-defence article for women. I smiled to myself as I crossed out most of the page. Finally, the nurse called out my name and Dimitri's name. Lissa got looks going in with us but she was the queen; and nobody questions the queen.

We sat down on the three chairs provided with Lissa in between Dimitri and I. We looked expectantly at the doctor; well I looked smug as I knew what was about to come out of the doctors mouth.

"So what do we have Doc?" I asked.

"What I found was very unusual" My heart dropped; what was about to go down?

"But what was the result? Was it him?" I was anxious to get this over with.

"The father of this baby is Dimitri Belikov but—"

"I told you! I told you I didn't cheat!" I shouted.

"Yes, but—" I interrupted the doctor again.

"No buts about it, I knew who this baby's father is but nobody believed me"

"Rose, I need to tell you something" the doctor said in a very serious voice

"Oh shit. Don't say you changed your mind"

"No. Nothing like that. But there is something different about your baby. The thing is, because both you and Dimitri are dhampirs, we can't offer you advice about how to handle your baby once it is born. I assume you're keeping it?" I nodded.

"See, the thing about your baby is, it's one quarter Moroi, three quarters human" I was stunned into complete silence and so was Lissa.

"What?" Dimitri said softly.

"We have no record of two dhampirs having children naturally together so there is no record we can look back on to help you" he shook his head.

"We'll just have to take it as it comes, right guys?" I looked at Lissa and then over to Dimitri.

His face portrayed nothing but his eyes were another story. Having looked into those eyes many times before, I knew everything that went on in his head. Right now, I could tell that he was relieved that it was his child, confused because of the race of the child, and excited that he was going to be a father. Even though my feelings for Dimitri had evolved into something different, I knew in my heart that he was going to be a great father. Soft and gentle, hard and caring, supportive and genuine.

We thanked the doctor for his time and walked back to the eating quarters for something to eat.

We were waiting for our meals to come when I decided to speak up.

"Dimitri I know that you and I aren't together anymore. _If_ you and I patch things up before the baby is born, then great. But if not, no matter what, you are the baby's father and I want you to be in its life as much as you would be if we were together. But if you lay a hand on me or accuse me of anything as big as cheating again, you will never see it. Understand?" I said.

"Yes. I agree and understand your terms. But know that I will never lay a hand on you again or accuse you of anything again. I just hope that you will let me back into your life again" he said with a small smiles; just a tiny one.

"We'll see" I said.

**You guys like? And I know it's a bit early in the pregnancy for this, but I want you guys to suggest names. I want both boy and girl names. I'll be taking suggestions right up until that baby is born. The winner/s will get recognition and maybe even a mention in a future chapter. So start thinking!**


	14. Chapter 13

My eyes flew open. I was lying on the cold, concrete floor with a dank smell all around me. I sat up to find that I wasn't the only one in the room. There were three other people, just standing there. I suppose they were talking as I could hear murmurs. Something about this whole situation just gave me the creeps. I stood up and made my way slowly over to the small group of people. A certain feeling told me that I had to keep quiet. Fortunately it was dark, but I didn't think that that made a difference. From their postures, I could tell that one was a small woman and the other two were men, roughly the same height. They were speaking in low, whispered hushed tones. Like they wanted to get it out but wanted to be careful about who heard them.

"Michelle I am telling you, it is going to work"

"And I am telling you, John that it isn't going to work. Someone is going to find out what we're going to do"

The names sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.

"Nobody is going to be fooled. I am doing the right thing by telling you this now. You are going to get yourself killed. It isn't worth it"

"The Royals just strut around like they own the world. We need to teach them a lesson"

Royals?

"Stop arguing. You are giving me a headache" My body froze. There was no way.

"Isaiah, tell your brother that his plan is ridiculous. He is going to get himself killed"

"Well, tell your wife that the Royals need to be stopped and this is the only way how"

"Enough! John, Michelle is right. It is a reckless plan" Johns jaw dropped open and Michelle looked smug.

"However, I must admit that it is a good plan and I have come to help" Now Michelle's jaw dropped and John looked smug.

Something about this sounded and felt all too familiar. The three did some more arguing while I tried to remember where this was going to lead John and Isaiah's apparent death. It was almost on the tip of my tongue when the door behind me crashed open and sunlight streamed in. John, Michelle and Isaiah all screeched and took cover in the shadows. I spun around, sense alert and a cover story on my lips in case they asked.

"Looks like we've come to the right place then" A familiar voice came from the back of the group.

"Can you guys help me? Something weird is going on" I asked.

"Hunters" Isaiah growled.

"Hello?" I called again.

"Stay there and nobody gets hurt" a small laugh rippled through the group of eight.

"Bullshit!" Isaiah screamed. This was the only time I had seen him lose his cool.

The laughter stopped at soon as it started.

"You creatures never should have been created" The familiar voice stepped out of the group and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Elena?" I was dumbstruck. Wasn't she Strigoi? Was this a premonition of some sorts?

"You hunters never should have been born" John snarled back.

In the eyes of another, what happened next would have been too quick to know what it was but I don't think I was in regular time. Everything slowed down from the millisecond Elena stepped out to take a running start at Isaiah. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew how that was going to turn out so I focused on John and Michelle. About four of them went to Isaiah; I guess he was a big threat whatever time this was. The other half went towards John and Michelle. My senses went into overdrive and somehow I sensed that not all here were dhampirs. I could tell that one was Moroi; I quickly figured out which one and saw them handling a silver stake. They didn't look physically imposing in anyway, but something about them made my eyes drawn to them every second of the fight. It felt oddly like compulsion. Then it all slowly came together. He was a spirit user! Was he going to turn someone? Or was he just genially fighting and didn't know that he was just a 'late bloomer'? No, he knew what he was about to do. I could see he had John in his eyes. I quickly flicked my eyes over to the other fight and was surprised that it was over already. Not more than ten seconds could have passed but Isaiah had already killed three and was drinking, and my guess turning, Elena. My eyes flicked back over towards the continuing fight and I saw that Michelle had killed all but one. That one was running in slow motion towards John. Michelle saw what was about to happen and started running but it was too late. The spirit user was closer and was already pulling back his arm. Michelle was almost an arm's length away when the stake plunged into John's heart and a bright light surrounded the room, just like when Dimitri and Sonya were brought back. John's face contorted in pain as he crumpled to the floor. Time seemed to speed back up to normal and Michelle snapped the stranger's neck without so much as a blink. Isaiah looked back up and I saw the horror creep over his face.

John lifted up his face and I saw soft brown eyes with no red ring. Isaiah and Michelle stood around him and I could see the decision in their eyes. Would they, or wouldn't they kill him? He knew their plan but he was just a harmless Moroi now. Michelle screwed up her nose and spun on her heel. She was at the door when she turned her head back around.

"Coming?" she asked.

Isaiah was picking up Elena and chucking her over his shoulder.

"Just picking up some dinner" he said casually.

John started crying and everything started zooming out and blurring. I frantically looked around, trying to figure what was happening.

"No!" I screamed as my eyes flew open for the second time.

"Rose, what is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Where am I?" I asked frantically.

"The hospital. You fainted and we couldn't wake you up. We thought it was because of the baby" My mum was there.

"Rose. What did you see?" Dimitri had worry lines on his face.

"Nothing. It wasn't anything"

"I've slept in the same bed as you. You don't scream" My mother frowned at this comment.

"Why are you frowning?" I asked her.

"Because I'd rather not hear about how you share the same bed"

"How do you think I got pregnant? Lollipop land?" I exclaimed.

"That's not the point" she said

"Well then what is?" I asked.

"What was your nightmare?" Dimitri asked.

"Okay A; don't interrupt me and B; it wasn't a nightmare. More like a premonition I guess" I shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think I might have figured out who sent the flashes to me"

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating! Holidays have finished and I am back at school. This year is my last year of high school so my teachers decided to torture me with all types of homework and I have barely anytime to read a book, let alone type up fan fiction. So unfortunately for you guys, it might be a long time before I update the next chapter at any point in time. I am hoping to update at least one chapter at least every two weeks but because the amount of homework and assignments I'm getting, I'm going to have a bit of trouble typing anything up. Hope you guys aren't too mad . But besides that, you like?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, I am actually so incredibly sorry to you guys. I literally have tried so hard to write more but I have been that incredibly busy (and excuse the saying) that I have not had to time to scratch my arse with school. I have finished school and have taken a couple of days to relax and unwind from the stress. I just looked at the date of when I uploaded the last chapter? Was it really early February? It seems like forever ago and so much has happened since then. A whole lot. Well back onto the fan fiction…**

**Previously; Rose is pregnant, Dimitri slapped, Adrian and Rose kissed, Janine and Abe are together and Janine is pregnant, Rose is having flashes of Spokane, she also had a premonition of what happened the night Elena was turned to Strigoi, Isaiah has a wife; Michelle and a younger brother; John who was turned back into a Moroi. I think that's it? **

**Where I left off; Rose has just come out of the flashback of the fight scene where Elena was turned Strigoi and thinks she might've figured out who sent the note**

"What?" The look of confusion was big on the face on my mother and Dimitri

"It's all related; the notes, the flashbacks and possibly even the pregnancy" A semi-clear idea was coming into my head

I jumped off the hospital bed, tearing out the twisted and twining tubes that were inserted into me.

"Woah woah woah Rose, you need to rest, you had a major fall" A doctor came rushing in; the tubes I tore out caused all kinds noise and beeping

"No, I need to go" I said seriously. I had a plan formulating in my head and needed to put it into action before it started to fade.

"Rose if you don't lay back down right this instance, you are going to be in massive trouble" warned my mother

I turned to her like she was joking

"What am I? Five years of age?" I said dumbfounded. Of all phrases, my mother had to use one of the most motherly ones out there.

Her skin flushed a little; she knew her parenting skills with me were off by a long shot

"Practice all you like for the new bub but don't ever use that on me again" I said exasperatedly.

"She's right though; you need to lay back down or you're going to cause you and the baby serious damage" Who was this doctor telling me what to do?

"If you don't back down I'm going to cause you major damage" She was taken aback

"Rose that's no way to talk to the doctor" Dimitri said quietly

"Whatever; I'm going. Anyone who tries to stop me feel free to try" I tried to stand up but the doctor had a tight grip on my shoulders.

I flung my head back and threw my neck forward making mine and the doctor's head collide with a sickening thud. She stumbled back clutching her forehead in severe pain. Dimitri swiftly stepped into my path and without a second thought I threw a right hook. It clipped it lightly but the shock was greater. He stopped midway through recovery and gave me a nostalgic look. On that I left; surprised my mother hadn't tried to stop me. Luckily I was still in the clothes that I had before I fell to the floor. Making a get-away in a backless hospital gown? Not something that would've been great for my fearless reputation. The ideas and plans flowing through my head were unlimited but it was all centred on one basic idea. Two people, one location, several events and several flashes of very painful images were all interconnected. I just needed to find out how. I didn't realise where I was walking; just aware that my feet were on automatic and taking me somewhere. Before I recognised the familiar corridor I was in; someone called out my name. It was muffled; like someone had put ear muffs on my ears. A quick shake of my head and it cleared up.

"Rose?"

"Adrian?"

"Well, yeah. What are you doing? Last I heard you were mad at Lissa and weren't really relenting"

"And what's that got to do with now?"

"You are stood outside her door" he turned and point to the big oak door with gold knockers.

"Just taking a walk" I said calmly while starting to think up excuses

"Taking a walk? You honestly think I'm going to believe that?"

"Kinda"

He went into some long rant about how he could see right through. I zoned out as soon as he started. I tried to cut him off and escape but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something I heard footsteps around the corner.

"THERE!" Oh shit; it was the doctor's voice.

I suddenly heard a whole army of footsteps shuffling to my current position. I looked and ahead of me and ran toward the first opening to the outside world I could see. Unfortunately, it was near a whole bunch of guardians who looked a little intimidating; even to me. Luck was on my side as I saw a short gate a little distance over. Easily jumpable for someone of my size. The guardians were catching on to what was happening and started to raise the gate. Murphy's Law right? I ran as hard as I could for the gate hoping that it would jam or that I would make it even if I tore some clothes. It was looking near pretty much impossible until I looked back and saw the horde of guardians flooding toward me. I looked back and just about stopped in desperation. I hesitantly decided to try it and sprung up unnaturally high into the air. The fence seemed to float under me as if it were a cloud. I landed in what could be described as a cat landing on the other side. I saw the mass of guardians, including Dimitri himself, stop at the gate dumbfounded as to how I jumped over with such ease. The gate was easily 8" and I made it look natural. The guardians looked around as if the gate was going to magically lower instantly. I decided to bask in the moment where I once again out smarted guardians and I flipped them off Homer Simpson style in The Simpsons Movie.

The gate was starting to be lowered and I know it wasn't going to be long before they were onto my trail. I spun around and sprinted towards the backwoods of Pennsylvania behind the courts. Pounding my feet against the cool hard soil as hard as I could while a million thoughts were running through my head;

Where would I go?

What am I going to do?

What about the baby?

These and many others were running through the back of my head on a continual loop every step I took. I had no idea that that many thoughts could run through a person's head. I thought I heard footsteps behind me and I whipped my head around; there was nothing. As not to lost speed I quickly turned my head around taking in my surroundings as quick as my eyes would allow. As soon as my vision was toward the front again a thick tree came out of nowhere. Before I could put the brakes on, I ran full speed into it. Almost comically, I bounced off as though the tree was being stubborn and didn't want to move. As much as I struggled to keep my eyes open and stand to continue my escape, my body wasn't having it. I sat up and to which my body responded by passing out. The last sound I heard was the wind blowing through the trees.


	16. Chapter 15

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned. It all came flooding back to me. I was making a great getaway from the Court. I had over taken everyone, jumped a high gate and survived, flipped off about 7 guardians only to have my downfall be a tree. How long had passed? I wasn't sure and I didn't have a watch on me. How had the guardians and Dimitri not found me? I was lying here out in the open for all to find me. I took a moment to lay there on the ground, soaking in my surroundings. It was colder than I remembered. My eyes fully took in their surroundings and I noticed that it was considerably darker compared to when I passed out. I lifted a hand to my head which was the most prominent pain. My hand passed over a graze, dried blood and a bruise. I flinched in pain. I ran my hand over the whole of my forehead to discover that the bruise stretched across my whole forehead. With my luck at the moment, it would probably turn a dark purple within a day. But had it already turned purple? Had I been out here that long? Against my will, I sat up, every muscle in my body screaming in protest. I looked around; nothing looked any different to before; except me. My muscles protested even further as I stood up. I decided to walk the way I was running and hopefully hit a road or something.

What felt like about an hour later I hit a back road. I saw the lights of Pennsylvania in the distance. By judgement it would take me about an hour and a half walking. I decided to jog; it wouldn't take as long. Every muscle seemed to be screaming at me to stop urgently but I couldn't. I needed to get to a phone at least to call someone. I had to figure that out at least. I took to the shadows in case any guardians were passing by in the cars that I occasionally saw. I wondered how everyone felt about my sudden distress and disappearance. But none of them could stop me if I had to put this plan into action. I would discard anyone that tried to stand in my way no matter how much it hurt me to do it. I've already lost my soul mate; how much more could I lose?

What seemed about 45 minutes later, I stepped into the city of Bradford, Pennsylvania. The city was bustling for night and I tried to find a convenience store. Just before city, I found an IGA on a corner. I stepped inside to find that they had turned the air con onto a degree below freezing.

"Is there a phone around here that I could use?" I asked briskly.

A boy of about 16-17 turned around with an acne scarred face. As soon as he saw me, he got a dopy grin on his face.

"There sure is" he said in what I assumed in his mind would be a flirty, seductive manner

"Well can I use it?"

"The manager doesn't like customers using the store phone"

"Can I talk to the manager then? It's an emergency" I could already tell that this was going no where

"Why talk to the manager? I'm right here" he waggled his eyebrows at me. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've laughed and walked away at his efforts

"Yes and the apples are over there" I snapped "I just need to make one call"

"There's a price" he grinned

"I don't have any money" I shrugged

"I suppose I can make an exception" he smirked and pulled out a small, square package. I may not have used one with Dimitri before but I definitely knew what it was.

"A condom? What has that got to do with the price?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to see if it was he was thinking as well

"I have a break in five. We could go out the back and you could make payment to me" he winked

"I'm pregnant ass-wipe"

"I guess we don't need this then" he put the condom back in his pocket

Within 72 hours I had broken up with Dimitri, escaped Court hospital, ran full speed into a tree and had to jog against my screaming muscles and this twerp wanted to get jiggy with a pregnant me out the back of an IGA? I snapped

"We don't need it all because I am not screwing you. Pregnant or not. You and your acne scarred face suggestion is not adding to my night or day which has already been more than you will ever handle in one life. I am carrying a child which I don't know how the hell got conceived in the first place. I broke up with my soul mate because he hit me and I recently struck down on my escape by a tree. So don't you dare make any suggestions for my payment; sexual or not. So help me God if you try to make a move onto me I will break your neck quicker than you can get a hard on. Clear?" I spoke in a threatening under tone which had made him cower further down the aisle.

"Phone's in the manager's office next to the checkouts. He's on break and he won't be back for another half hour" he said quickly

"Thanks" I put on a charming smile and walked off.

He must've been the only staff of little because I saw no other staff around except for one on her phone at the checkout. I snuck into the manager's office. I quickly looked around the desk not finding much besides paperwork and a family photo. The phone was under a mountain of paperwork and I punched in the first number that came to mind

"Hello?"

"Abe, it's me" I sighed

"Rose? Where are you? What on earth happened to you? You've got your mother worried sick—"

"I need your help" I cut him off

"Whatever it is, we'll help you together"

"No, not you and mum, just you. I need money and now. I need to figure this out by myself with no body distracting me" I added desperation into my voice hoping that he would let me  
>"Where are you" I had him<p>

"Bradford Pennsylvania"

"Give me five minutes and the motel will be booked for you. A card and cash will be delivered to you in the night. You better know what you're doing" He hung up

As it turned out, Bradford Motel wasn't that far from where I was and I checked in under a fake name promising payment in the morning. He looked doubtful but couldn't be bothered pushing the matter further. I entered the dingy room which was bare minimum in the way of furniture. The bed at this point in time looked like the most comfortable thing in the world. Except I had to take a shower first otherwise I never think I would again. A duffel bag of my clothes was placed onto the bed

_Abe's doing _

I stripped off my clothes not bothering to put them in a pile. The hot water was pure bliss on my tired over exerted muscles. After my shower turned from hot to warm I got out, my fingertips shrivelled like prunes. I slipped into a baggy top and underwear and climbed into the cold bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

Next thing I knew, I was in the shower again

"What?" I mumbled.

"You might want to put some clothes on" Adrian chuckled.

I immediately covered all parts of me that I didn't want Adrian to see.

"Don't worry, the glass is mosaicked; I can't see the good bits"

I immediately turned the shower off and grabbed the towel that was hanging over the shower door. Wrapping it around myself I stepped out.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I demanded

"Where are you? Everyone is worried sick back here" worry lines creased his forehead

"I need to do this by myself" I was not backing down

"Tell them that"

"Why, you're back there; why don't you tell them?"

"Rose; just come back. We'll help you" he begged

"I'm sorry"

I pulled myself out of the dream forcefully. I mentally put up barriers and fell back asleep. Adrian didn't visit again.


	17. Chapter 16

I stepped off the plane at Palm Springs Airport feeling refreshed and safe. I was sure that no one had followed me onto the plane and I didn't think anyone would guess that I was going to follow me to where I was going. I called for a taxi which seemed to screech at a stop before me.

"Where to lovey?" A nice Irish accent floated into my ears.

"Uhhh, Amberwood Academy" I hoped I had the right place.

"You got it"

The rest of the trip was sat in an awkward half silence. He tried to make conversation but I wasn't up for much. After about a two hour drive, I stepped out of the taxi and onto the lawn of a swanky school.

"Dayum these people got class" I muttered

I paid my fair and set off toward the main building. To my far left and far right I could see smaller versions of the main building. I was going to take a wild guess and say that these were the dorms. I slipped through the first set of doors to find an empty corridor. A small woman with brown hair crossed my path. She didn't look like she was going to fib if I told her that I wasn't from this school.

"Excuse me?" I stepped up to her

"What do you want?" she answered briskly

"I'm not a student here but I am looking for one. Two students actually. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Names?"

"Sydney and Eddie Melrose"

"Ah yes. Sydney I know but not sure about that Eddie fellow. Why, what's happened?"

"Nothing; just family news that's all" I faked a smile hoping that she would believe me

"I can have Sydney down here as soon as you want"

"That would be great if you could do that"

She flipped out her phone and made a quick call.

"She'll be here in five"

True to her word, five minutes later I saw a car with an awful brown colouring pull up and Sydney pull up.

"Mrs Twillinger, I don't see what was so important" she trailed off as soon as she saw me

"Rose?" she looked cautious, as if it wasn't really me

"Sydney, hey" I smiled

"Well, I'll leave you two to it"

"Thanks again" I directed to the teacher

"Rose, what on earth are you doing here? I wasn't informed of any visit from anyone"

"No, this is personal. I need you to get Eddie down here as soon as you can. I need your guys' help"

20 minutes later Sydney, Eddie and Jill were all spread out around the room.

"Why are you here again?" Jill asked inquisitively

"I need to speak to Sydney and Eddie"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" she whined

"Just go, please?" asked Sydney and Angeline; her new roommate followed

Once she huffily left the room the real questioning began

"Why are you here in Palm Springs asking for our help and not everyone else's help back at court? I mean if you and Dimitri can't figure it out what hope do the rest of us have?" Eddie had a point

"Because I know you are the only two that will have unbiased thoughts purely because of who you guys are and what's happened in the past. At this point in time you two are the only ones I can trust not to judge me and to do all you can do to help me" And I knew it was true. They wouldn't judge; well I was having high hopes

"You know I'm here for you Rose" Eddie looked sincere

"As am I" Sydney chimed

"First thing that started it was that I found out I'm pregnant" I looked for judgement

I launched into a detailed explanation of everything that had happened. The pregnancy, the flashes, the note, Dimitri's mistake, everything. For Sydney's case Eddie and I had to explain what had gone down in Spokane. There was no judgement in their eyes. Neither asked if I had cheated on Dimitri; it seemed as though they knew not ask or they knew that I would never. Once I had finally finished we all sat in a stunned silence

"Wow" Sydney said shortly

"Welcome to my life" I grimaced

"I don't see how we can help" Eddie stated

"I want you guys to help me find John; Isaiah's brother. He kept popping up in my flashes or whatever so I'm guessing he might have something to do with it" I shrugged

"Where the hell would we start looking though? It's not like we have a record of all Strigoi turned back" Eddie was right. I hadn't thought this through properly

"The Alchemists system is bound to have something pop-up. I can take a look?" Sydney suggested reaching for her laptop

"Start there and we'll play by ear. Hopefully John is still alive and has an idea"

It was more than I'd hoped for from these two. I could've kissed them

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Fear flushed through me. I hadn't told anyone where I was going. Eddie and Sydney wouldn't have told anyone? I hadn't seen them place a call. Could Abe have traced my flight and taxi purchase? He wouldn't would he? I thought I told him how much I wanted to do this by myself. Or had they used their brains and thought to visit the only other close friends I have?

"Can I come back in now?" It was only Jill; but she sounded irritated

Just as quickly as the fear built up; relief had replaced it.

"Yes" I shouted

"So why are you here?" she repeated her last question from before she left

I hadn't thought of what to tell Jill for when she came back.

"Uhhhhhh—"I fumbled

"She's here to check up on us and the security" Eddie quickly filled in. Angeline looked suspicious at this but waved it off. Eddie was her superior guardian and she had learned not to question him on such issues

"Thank you" I whispered quietly after Jill had flopped onto her bed

He smiled in reply.

That night we hadn't found anything new. My fear that someone would discover me was both waning and increasing. There was every chance that Jill would see Adrian's thoughts or sense his worry and delve into his mind to see that I wasn't sent here on a security trip like she was told. From what I was told, what she saw through Adrian's mind hadn't been pretty so I hoped that she wouldn't want to peer into his mind in the next, oh, week or so. Luck would only get me so far though. I was shaken awake in the middle of the night. Guardian instincts immediately kicked in and I took a sleepy swing at my attacker.

"It's me, stop trying to hit me" whispered Jill in a forced tone

"What is it?" I tried to ask but I was still half asleep so it sounded like 'whtttsssttt?'

"What?" she giggled quietly

"What is it?" I repeated

"I want to ask you a couple of questions" My stomach dropped. Shit; she knew

"What questions?"

"Follow me into the corridor so we don't wake Sydney and Angeline"

I half blindly followed her into the corridor

"What is it?" I said once we got into the corridor

"You don't really expect me to believe that you're here for security reasons do you?"

Shit


	18. Chapter 17

"W-what do you mean? Of course I am. What else do you think I'm here for?" I stuttered

"I know what you're really doing here. I want to hear it from you or I ring Dimitri and tell him where you are" She looked like she wasn't guessing either

"Fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell Dimitri no matter what"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes

"Well, you already know _why_ I'm here so I may as well just tell you why I came here instead of going to everyone else. I can't trust them. Not especially after what they did and said. And what I did" I sighed

"What about Lissa? You two had the bond. She should be able to help with why you're here"

"Why would that help? The bond has been over for months. This is all just happened recently"

Now I was confused

"You weren't sent here to look after me to make sure Adrian's darkness didn't seep into me when he uses spirit?"

Joy and relief flooded me. I felt like whooping with joy. She didn't know. She thought I was here to keep an eye on her.

"Oh, yeah, that. I was actually. I wasn't supposed to let you know I was onto you. Oh well, you caught me" I gave a sheepish smile

"I'm fine. There's no darkness. Particularly because Adrian doesn't use the spirit" she shrugged.

"I'm just making sure. I wasn't aware of it until it was almost too late" now I was just bluffing my way through it "Anyway, how did you figure out that I wasn't here for security?"

"Angeline. She was suspicious because they would've alerted her because she's the closest bodyguard to me. She may not be guardian trained but she's not stupid. She knew about the bond and I've been crabby the last couple of days. It's because Adrian has been drinking so I've copped the hangover. But anyway she was reading through case studies of you and Lissa and how you claimed that the darkness or whatever went from Lissa to you through the spirit bond and then she figured it out" She looked pretty smug. I almost wanted to burst her bubble

"Wow, pretty smart for a non-guardian guardian"

"I guess we better go back inside before somebody notices us" Jill tip toed back inside the room

"Guys, we have a problem" I said to Sydney and Eddie while munching on a piece of toast

They had gone down to the cafeteria for breakfast themselves and since I wasn't a student I couldn't go down myself so they had brought some up for me.

"What?" Eddie looked worried

"Jill pulled me out of the room last night. She said she knew I wasn't here for security"

Shock registered over both of their faces

"What happens now? Is she going to tell the others?" Sydney asked worriedly

"Fortunately, she gave me a cover story to work with. She said she thought I was here to keep an eye on her because of the bond between her and Adrian. How the darkness might seep into her from Adrian and make her go psycho like I did or something"

I saw relief on their faces

"But if Angeline figured that out just from a fake cover story and with Jill's bond. How long is it before they _really_ figure out that the bond story is also fake?" I nervously bit my lip

Eddie went to open his mouth but before he could say anything, Sydney's laptop made a series of beeping and noises.

"Sydney I know you like school and homework and such but please do not tell me you have an alarm for it" I reasoned

She didn't say anything as she scrolled through the page while her brows became more close knit together in a frown sort of way.

"Sydney?" I said cautiously

"I found him" she said quietly

"Found who?"

"John" she turned around so she was facing Eddie and myself "I found John Collins"

"What? I thought you couldn't find anything on the Alchemists database?" I questioned

"Not at first. At least not for what I searched. I thought I might try a number of databases. I've tried the whole of the Alchemist database and the human branches as well. So the F.B.I, C.I.A, police and so on. I crossed them so if anything matched it would pop up. I left it running and it's just come up with something. And it's automatically in report form so we don't have to shift through it" she looked smug at that last point

"So why are you talking?" I asked

"What?"

"Read it out loud!"

"Oh, right. 'John Collins. Born 15 October 1457, in Eugene, Oregon. Parents are Tom and Katherine Collins. Younger brother to Isaiah Collins. Parents died mysteriously in late 1482 where a couple of weeks later in early 1483 John, brother Isaiah and sister in law Michelle all disappeared leaving Isaiah and Michelle's 2 children parent and uncle-less.' We're assuming this was then they were turned Strigoi right? 'Attacks on people by the description of John, Isaiah and Michelle came by each year but nobody acted on it. They went quiet for a couple of hundred years and were forgotten about. Several years ago there was reports by Guardians that there was three Strigoi to these descriptions hiding out. Several Moroi went with them, one being a unknown Spirit user at the time. The leader, Elena was captured and turned. John was turned back by the Spirit wielding Moroi and has been held captive ever since. A little after that Isaiah was killed by Rosemarie Hathaway. Michelle has yet to be found. John is currently being held at a psychiatric ward for humans but with Moroi psychiatrists and dhampirs guards' That's all it says"

"That's all? Are you kidding? That's amazing!" a grin broke out on my face. After seeming to go nowhere, it seemed as though the gates of knowledge just opened and it was a free for all.

"Right. What's the address?" Eddie said

"Woah woah woah tiger. Hold on. You can't go. You have to stay put. To I dunno, look after the only thing that's keeping the Queen, the Queen maybe?"

His face fell. He had momentarily forgotten his duties

"What's the address? The quicker I get there, the quicker I can figure this whole thing out"

Sydney wrote down the address and I put it into my bag.

"I want to thank you guys for helping. You have no idea how much this has helped me" I smiled at them as I quickly packed what little items I had.

**Sorry it's such a short one guys; the next one will be longer I promise :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Dimka's Chick to suggesting this chapter. Hadn't actually thought of this yet…**

_Meanwhile, back at the court _

Lissa paced back and forward on her bedroom floor yet again. It was something that she had recently started and already on the carpet tread marks were starting to appear. Although she wanted nothing more than to drop everything and join the search for Rose she couldn't; she had royal duties that needed attending to. She had tried dream walking with no such luck. Adrian had said that Rose needed to be sleeping for it to work. She had managed to gain some success with Christian but it didn't amount to what she wanted. Christian was sitting back on the bed; his face wearing a look only she could bring out.  
>"Come sit down. Please?" She could hear the worry etched into his voice<p>

Lissa walked over to the bed, hands clasped behind her neck. She sat beside Christian and he linked his fingers with hers. She could feel his love for her through a simple touch. She didn't look at him but stared straight ahead; trying to focus her energies on something else. She thought of all the good and the bad memories that she had with Rose. Why wasn't she there when Rose escaped? They had been so through so much together, why wasn't she there for this? She let a small sigh of exasperation escape between her lips. She felt her hair sweep from the side of her neck. Christians hand slipped out from under hers and she felt him shift his weight from the end of the bed to behind her.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked

"Shhh. Just relax" his voice soothed her.

Seconds later, his hands were massaging the tense knots that had accumulated in her shoulder muscles. It hurt but it was a good kind of hurt; like after an intense workout. A small groan of pleasure leaked out. _This_ was what she needed. About after a minute, Christian's soft lips replaced his hands. He started at the base of her neck and moved up fairly quickly. Lissa quickly turned around so she was sitting on the bed. Their mouths moved against one another; tongues colliding. Christian put a hand around her waist and in one motion they had switched positions so that he was on top. She propped herself up on her elbows. Without breaking their physical connection; they moved further up the bed. Things were about to heat up real quick. The door flung open and they quickly broke apart.

"Well if you guys were busy getting busy why didn't you call? I could've joined" It Adrian with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. He clearly knew that he interrupted something that could've turned into something more.

"Adrian! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't burst in here" Lissa angrily stood up; hands on hip.

"With what I am going to tell you, you'll wish I would've burst in much sooner"

"What is so important that you had to come bursting into my room?"

"Rose is asleep"

"So this means…" she trailed off

"Yep. It means we can finally see if you really have learnt to walk the dream land. But if you succeed with Rose, you have to know that she's learned how to force herself awake. You might not get enough time to have a decent conversation with her"

"Doesn't matter. I just need to know that she's alive. Then if she keeps me around I'll grill her for information"

"Fair enough"

Christian was still sitting on the bed with a grumpy look on his face

Lissa lay back on the bed, eyes closed. She focused on Rose sleeping; pictured her in mind's eye. Once Lissa firmly pictured Rose sleeping, she imagined herself in Rose's head. Imagined transporting herself through spirit.

"Woah" Adrian said softly

Suddenly, there was a lurch in Lissa's body and she found herself in a place she didn't recognize. There was something she did recognise though. Rose. She was standing there with her back to Lissa

"Rose?" Lissa said softly; as thought if she said it louder the whole dream or whatever she was in would implode

Rose slowly turned

"Lissa?" She sounded doubtful; as if she didn't know if this was real or not

Lissa raced forward and thrust herself into Rose's arms. The dream felt as though it was being altered a little  
>"Finally! Some girl on girl action from you's two"<p>

Both girls turned to find Adrian standing there

"Adrian? How?" Lissa

Before he could answer, he disappeared. And Rose looked like she was about to as well

"NO!" Lissa shouted before she could fully disappear. Before, Rose's edges were starting to fade whereas now they were firmly in place.

"What? What's happening?" Rose looked around

"Were you trying to pull out of the dream?"

"Yes. Look, I understand you want to help but you can't Liss. No one understands. I have to do this by myself"

"No you don't. I am your best friend and I have been for several years. I stood by when you went off on your insane trip to find Dimitri when he was Strigoi. You left me then and I can't do that again. I am Queen now. I have connections, money and people. Don't do this by yourself" But even though Lissa had puller her back just before, Rose's edges were fading yet again until Lissa was standing there by herself. Then all the colours started to blur and fade until Lissa herself was pulled out of the dream

"God dammit!" she yelled making everyone surrounding her jump

"Didn't you get to her? How come you were under for so long?" Christian looked confused

"Where's Adrian?"

"He left like two minutes ago. He just suddenly got up and left. What happened?"

"I managed to get into Rose's dream and when we were hugging Adrian showed up and while I was telling him off he disappeared and then Rose started to as well. I managed to keep a hold of her for a bit but all she told me was that she had to do this by herself. If Adrian hadn't of done this I would've got a hell of a lot more out of her" By this time Lissa was walking around trying to find Adrian.

About 2 minutes later she found him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing messing about with something like that?" Lissa said in low dangerous tone

"I was just having a little fun. Besides, it's not like you would've got anything out of her. I haven't been able to"

"I happen to be in a little bit closer than you if you didn't happen to notice" she threw her hands up in despair. "I was about to get something out of her besides that shitty response that you've been getting"

Adrian looked genuinely sorry

"Just forget it. I'll try again another time. This time try not to screw things up for the millionth time" On that note, Lissa walked out of the room with Christian trailing her.

They sat back on the bed where the originally started where their fingers were intertwined. A single tear escaped from Lissa's eye. Christian wiped it away like he had wiped many away before. He knew that it probably wouldn't be the last either.

"I don't see how I can run the entire Moroi government if I can't even get answers out of my best friend" She had a quiver in her voice as if she didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it.

"I know, I know" Christian consoled her

He pulled her into a hug where she started silently crying. He thought that she was right though. She was supposed to run the entire Moroi government but couldn't even control her best friend no matter how reckless? He wished he could do more.

**Hey guys, i know this chapter is a bit lacking :| I did make it a bit longer than the previous chapter but I think the quality of it is just as bad as short chapter. However I did the best I could under the conditions I am under. What are these conditions I hear you ask? I am currently approximately 52 hours (at the time of writing) away from finding out the **_**biggest**_** results of my life so far. For those of you who are in Australia I will make this easier and say I am waiting on my ATAR score which comes out midnight Monday 31****st****. These results determine whether or not I get into university or not. So yeah, kind anxious and nervous about it. But the next time I write a chapter the results will be out and I will be a much more relaxed person :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been so long, ive had several things going on at once. Hope everyone had a good Christmas/New Years :) And I assume you have all read Indigo Spell? In case you haven't you are missing out! How good is it? I cant wait for the next one to come out which is Nov 19  
><strong>

I felt that familiar rushing sensation from when I pulled myself out of Adrian's spirit dream. Except this time it wasn't an Adrian spirit dream. It was a Lissa one. Lissa was able to transport me to the spirit world. The one person I did not want involved in all of this. I mean I love her like the sister I never had but there's some things that a person has to do alone. Even though technically I'm not alone. Sometimes I feel like I'm drifting apart from Lissa. Ever since I chose Russia over her I've had this little feeling of distance and now it feels like the distance is furthering by the week. I started thinking about everything that had happened in the last several years. I died, the bond was formed, I ran away, fell in love, lost the love of my life to the undead, travelled to another country, failed to kill the love, convicted of a major crime, ran from the law, broke a criminal out of jail and got pregnant. I almost wanted to scream. How could one person deal with all this?

The answer was simple; they couldn't. Neither could I. I had another life inside of me and I couldn't risk the life of it by wanting to be heroic. 

I took a deep breath and picked up my phone. I scrolled down my contacts and pressed dial. I had put my phone on private so when I called anyone it would come up blocked.  
>"Hello?" came that deep voice. One that I had almost always found seductive.<p>

"Dimitri. It's me" I said tentively. I heard a sharp intake of breath

"Rose. Where are you? Everyone is looking for you" He didn't demand; just asked.

"I- I don't want to tell you. But I can't do this by myself. It's too much"

"Let me help you. I know I messed up but let me make it up to you. You don't have to do this by yourself"

A lump appeared in my throat. I swallowed it. Determined not to cry but a solitary tear rolled down my face.

"Okay" I said simply; not knowing what to say.  
>I told him where I was and he said that he would be there soon.<p>

Two hours later I heard a single knock on the door. Even before I opened it I knew it was him. I opened the door and made a sweeping motion for him to come in. He sat on the only chair in the room. For someone his size he sat comfortably in it.

"So… watcha been up to?" I said awkwardly. Things weren't exactly peachy between us. I noticed slight bags under his eyes and worry lines were etched into his forehead.

"Roza, stop this. What do you need help with" His voice was soft and alluring especially in my mental state

"Everything" I was staring at a spot on the floor and my mouth was running in sync with my brain and I couldn't stop it "I need help with everything. I need help with the pregnancy. I don't know what to do with you because I still love you but you hit me. I feel like me and Lissa are drifting apart and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel helpless because Adrian and Jill are bound and she has to die to be free of the bond just like I had to die to be free of my bond. I feel like this child might have been tampered with even before it was conceived. I'm trying to find the person who sent me those visions but he's locked up in a human mental institute. One of the first kills I made is coming back to haunt me and I don't know why" My brain finally caught up to my mouth and I shut up. I looked up to his eyes and I saw several different emotions. Guilt mostly

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier? I could've helped you" His tone was soft; understanding.

"Because I couldn't" the words kept tumbling out "I was afraid that if I put everything on you it would make me seem weak. I can't be weak. Not now. Not with the baby coming"

"Rose that is ridiculous. You know you can always come to me. No matter what has happened between us, you will _always _be the most important person in my life"

By this point he was sitting on the bed beside me; his face inches from mine

"But what about Christian?" I knew it wasn't the most appropriate time for a smart arse comment but it slipped out

"No matter what happens. You will always be the most important person in my life" he repeated

"I-" I was about to say something but I looked at him properly for the first time since he got here. His hair was slightly dishevelled and not like Adrian's purposeful style either. Below his eyes were dark circles like he hadn't had enough sleep. The curtains were letting in the last of the sunlight and the light fell of his hair, illuminating the soft brown hair that I had run my fingers through so many times before. How I longed to run my fingers through it again. His dark brown eyes portrayed so many different emotions but at that time all I saw the love for me that he held. I looked further down his face to his lips. Lips that had touched mine passionately, lovingly so many times. How I longed to have them touch mine again. I kept flicking my eyes from his to his lips.

"Rose?" His deep voice pulled me out of the trance I was in

I cleared my throat "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I was slowly getting pulled into that trance again; looking at all the wonderful things about Dimitri. Instead of answering him I looked into his eyes. I could tell that he was wary of what I was doing.

"I don't know" I was aware of it but I had moved myself towards him, my face a few inches in front of mine.

I reached up to his lips with mine and I kissed him. He responded as though he couldn't quite believe it was happening but wasn't going to stop. Our lips parted but before I could take a breath he brang them back together this time with no hesitation or doubt. I didn't doubt or think anything. I simply reacted to what was normal. The kiss got fiercer and he lifted me onto his lap effortlessly without breaking contact. He still was holding onto my hips from when he lifted me and his touch warmed my skin even through the jeans I had on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself even closer than we were before. Even though we still had our clothes on, the closeness created intimacy.

In one smooth motion he lifted off my top while I lifted off his. While somehow never breaking from the kiss he rolled me around so he was lying on top of me. I moved back further up the bed so my head was up near the pillows. This was the last thing I was aware of before all thought went out of the window

**I hope this makes up for lack of posting guys ;)**


End file.
